She Wanted Coffee
by Hartlessmaya
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is hurt by the sudden, "Sherry is pregnant," at Sookie's wedding, and loses her feelings for Christopher immediately. But, he still tries to worm his way back into Lorelai's heart, even though she is starting a new relationship. LL fanfic.
1. A vodka, please?

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this show or any of the characters in it.**_

 _Author's note: This is most definitely a Javajunkie fanfiction that takes place in the middle of season three, after the wedding and the episode "Haunted Leg". I really hope you guys like it, and please review it because I love criticism for the right things._

Lorelai Gilmore drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of her Jeep, her palms slightly sweating as she did so. Her foot tapped on the floor of her vehicle, no where near the pedals, wishing she could just drive away.

Why did she agree to doing this? Was she drunk when she agreed?

 _I was probably high on crack_ , she thought to herself as she slumped down in her seat, hoping no one would see her as she was contemplating whether to drive away or stay.

The only thing that made her want to go in was the fact that there was coffee. She hadn't had any all day, so she wondered how she had even functioned.

She groaned in frustration. Why had she agreed to this?

A few days ago, Christopher had called her, telling her they needed to talk right away about something important. After Chris begging, she solemnly agreed, telling him to meet her at Luke's today at noon. Right now, it was 12:20pm.

Turning off the ignition, Lorelai exhaled deeply as she knew what she had to do. It was a hard decision, but she knew she had agreed. She had to talk to him.

"Damn coffee," Lorelai swore to herself as she made her way out of her Jeep, letting the winds hit her as hard as a train, "God, it's cold."

As she walked down the sidewalk, there were multiple times where she stopped and looked back at her Jeep, wondering if she could just ditch and pretend she forgot. That would've been nice, but Christopher knew her. He knew her better than anyone. He knew she barely forgot anything, and if she did forget, it was about something extremely small. Chris knew Lorelai would never forget about having lunch with somebody else.

As she opened the door to Luke's, instead of opening it halfway to come in, the wind took the door and banged it against the wall, causing everyone to stare at her, including Christopher.

"Sorry," Lorelai nervously laughed as she closed the door, causing everyone to return to their meals. Thankfully, they didn't really care if she did something stupid because she did things like that constantly.

Christopher stood up from his chair, walking up to her for a hug, "Hey, isn't it the woman of the hour?"

Although Lorelai never listened to her parents about manners, the thing she had always admired about them was the fact that they showed well, meaning they didn't look like bitches in a crowd and acted polite around guests.

As much as Lorelai wanted that attribute, it didn't exist in her world. As much as she tried, she couldn't do it. The fact that she lacked this attribute caused to her half hug Christopher (the one-armed hug), instead giving him a bear hug like she would've Rory.

As she hugged Christopher, she felt nauseous. When she hugged him years ago, he smelled of pumpkin spice, causing Lorelai to feel safe and welcomed. Now, he reeked of alcohol, causing her to know what kind of person he turned into: unkind and that kind of man who'd take advantage of someone.

"Hey, Chris," Lorelai fake smiled as she quickly let go of the hug, "How are you?"

"Good," he said with a real smile as he sat down, "You?"

Sitting down she said, "The inn's good, Rory's good, Emily's normal, so I'm good."

Christopher nodded as he said, "Look, we need to talk about something."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows as she leaned closer to him so she could whisper, "Oh, did you rob a bank?"

"No, just...just about us," he said as he used his hands to gesture between him and her.

Lorelai's fake smile turned into a real frown, "What...what is there to talk about?"

"Everything," Christopher said, "I need to explain everything. I owe you an explanation. You deserve an explanation."

"But I don't want an explanation," Lorelai said defensively, "I don't need an explanation from you. All I know is you guys had a serious relationship and one night you didn't wear a condom. Now, Sherry's pregnant."

Christopher leaned in closer, "Look, I don't want to cause a scene…"

"What do you want to order?" Luke asked, purposely interrupting their conversation. He could hear things getting heated from the other side of the diner, and he wanted to calm it down.

For the first time in a few hours, Lorelai gave a real smile as she looked up at Luke, saying in a real high-pitched cheerleader voice, "Well...I thought I'd go for a vodka today. You know, my usual."

"In a desperate need of coffee I'm assuming?" Luke asked sarcastically as he looked down at his notepad.

"It's life threatening how desperate it is."

Luke smiled, "Ah, I see, and some blueberry pancakes, I'm assuming."

"Yes, with a side of grapefruit," Lorelai kidded sarcastically.

Luke's smile turned into a frown as he turned towards Christopher, "And you?"

"I'd also like some blueberry pancakes," he replied, "Just to try them out."

"And I'm guessing you want a real vodka?" Luke kidded, commenting on the fact he smelled like alcohol.

Christopher frowned, his eyes filling with anger, "Why don't you just do your job and serve food?"

Luke left, not really caring an alcoholic rudely commented on his occupation, but felt bad for leaving Lorelai alone with him.

 _What's the worst that can happen? Their in public_ , he thought to himself as he poured coffee, using his peripheral vision to watch what was happening.

"I love you, Lore," Luke heard from a distance, causing his hands to form into fists, "Please believe that I think that. The fact that Sherry's pregnant is a minor setback…"

"Minor?" Lorelai loudly whispered, "That's a baby Chris. A baby that you'll have to be the father of. A baby's life you'll have to be a part of."

"I know. I know…but…"

"But what?" Lorelai interrupted, "I don't love you. I don't have any feelings for you. I only feel bad for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christopher shouted as he stood up so the whole diner was staring at them.

"Let's not a make a scene," Lorelai whispered, "Please…"

Christopher rolled his eyes as he bit down on his tongue, "No, I'm going to make a scene because what you said was irrelevant and wrong. What do you mean you feel bad for me?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to retort, but Christopher interrupted, "I'm so sick of the way you treat me!"

Lorelai stood up, completely shocked, "What? You're sick of the way I treat you! I'm sick of the way you treat me. First of, you left Rory so I had to take care of her alone. I had no money, no help, but I kept going for that little girl. The little girl who I am so proud of!"

"I never left!" Christopher interrupted, "I'm here! I'm here now!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You say that you're here because you have recently started coming in and out of Rory's life. I don't know if you've stayed or left! Whenever you come here, you ruin something or hurt someone. You always leave me hurt! I hurt for months before I can pick myself up again! You're like a haircut, no one likes how the haircut originally turns out, but then six months later you love it for like a day. Then, oops, it's time to get a haircut again!"

Luke came out of the back, hearing people yelling, wondering what was happening. He knew who was fighting, since he knew their voices, but he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know if Lorelai was okay.

"God, Lorelai," Christopher yelled, grabbing his hair, "You've never changed!"

"Then why do you love me?!"

Christopher stood still for a moment, silent. While he was searching for something to say, Lorelai looked around the diner and counted how many people were staring.

 _20...21...22. God, I'm an idiot. Patty's going to be spreading this around town for sure_.

"I don't know…" Christopher finally said, interrupting the silence, "All I know is that we're right together. When I'm with you, it feels right."

Lorelai froze, her narrowing eyes going back to their original kind state. She looked down at the ground, her eyes forming tears, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you…"

As soon as she said that, Christopher grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He didn't say goodbye or say a last remark, but left.

Lorelai just stood there as everyone in the whole diner stared at her, wondering what the heck just happened. She felt like crying.

As soon as the first tear escaped her eye, Luke yelled, "Everyone, there's nothing to look at here! Keep eating or leave," he walked up to Ms. Patty and whispered, "I swear to god if you spread this around town, I will never serve you as a customer every again."

He turned to everyone and said, "Did you hear that? If you spread this, none of you are invited here ever again!"

"When were we ever gracefully invited…" a man whispered as he sipped his coffee.

A woman rolled her eyes, "If this happened to anyone else, it's fine, but when it's Lorelai…"

Lorelai stood there, the pain of her new haircut showing. The only thing she could think of doing was grabbing her purse and leaving, but her body wouldn't let her do it.

As she stood there, Luke walked up to her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Lorelai gave him a smile as he laid his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, just sinking everything in."

Luke nodded as he went behind the counter, and started to wipe the countertop with a rag. For the hundredth time that hour, she felt something in her stomach that felt...well she didn't know. It was a mixture of great and horrible, and that feeling went towards Luke. Lorelai had never felt that way towards anyone, so she just pushed those feelings aside as she walked out the diner door.


	2. a storm a day keeps a Christopher away

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of their characters.**_

 _I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Please write some reviews for me if you wanna complain or compliment about something. Things will get better between Luke and Lorelai, I swear_.

As soon as Lorelai walked out of the diner, the winds tried to blow her over once more as they screamed in her ear, " _Look over! Look ahead of you!"_

It turned out that the wind knew what it was talking about. Christopher sat on his motorcycle with no ignition started or his helmet on, sadly looking over at Lorelai.

The rain that had started while she was in the diner had fallen upon the two of them as they stared at one another.

The rain quickly soaked her long, beige jacket, her medium-length, dark, curly hair, and her small, leather handbag, which she ignored as she felt bad for what he had become. She meant every word she said in the diner, and wouldn't take it back in a million years.

"I hope one day you'll see that we're good for one another," Christopher said loudly, trying to speak over the downpour that was pelting the concrete sidewalks and cement streets.

"Good…" Lorelai repeated loudly, "But not perfect…"

Christopher looked away from the woman he loved, not wanting to yell in frustration. He started the motorcycle's ignition as his curly hair damped just enough to fall in front of his face.

"Maybe, at a better time," Lorelai said loudly as he looked up at her a final time, "Not likely...but maybe."

Christopher nodded as he quickly drove away from her, purposely hitting a puddle in the street so it's splash back up at her. It didn't make a difference since she was already wet, but it made her mad.

Lorelai had no umbrella. No hood to her coat. Nothing, but the Jeep she didn't feel like walking to.

The wind's laughter crackled in her ear as she stood there. The rain attempted to slap her across the face as the first sound of thunder screamed at her to get out of the storm.

Meanwhile, Luke looked out of his diner window, seeing a distressed Lorelai Gilmore was in dire need of assistance.

He sighed as he stopped pouring a cup of coffee for the customer in front of him, "God damn, it. Lorelai…"

Luke quickly grabbed his black leather coat and black umbrella, running towards the door. It opened with a little _ding_ , causing everyone to look at him.

Why would someone like Luke go out in crappy weather like this?

"Oh, Prince Charming," Ms. Patty snickered as she sipped her coffee, watching the scene going on outside.

Lorelai turned around when she heard Luke's door whisper _ding_ , and smiled at her knight in shining armor.

Without saying any words, Luke raised his umbrella over Lorelai's head, causing him to be fully exposed to the pelting of the rain, which he didn't mind one bit.

He smiled as her delicate sky blue eyes tried to read the expression on his face, "Thank you…"

He didn't reply as he delicately placed his black, leather jacket over her shoulders (miraculously with one arm which I may add).

He used his fingers to brush her dark, wet hair behind her ears, so it didn't cover her face. This caused Lorelai to smile at him with care.

Luke used his left hand to hold the umbrella over her head, and his free hand to hold her waist so he could guide her towards her car.

Luke kept her balanced as the wind tried to shove her over. He gripped her waist tighter, afraid she was going to blow away.

As he opened the car door for her, she quickly got in so the rain wouldn't slap her already red cheeks anymore.

She started to take his jacket off, but Luke smiled, "Keep it. You need it."

"But it's yours…" she argued, "Plus, it looks expensive and I don't want to steal anything expensive from you…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Just...keep it. Just in case there's weather like this again. Now, god damn it, shut your car door so it doesn't get wet."

"Oh, dirty!"

He smiled as he started to walk off, and as she closed her car door.

Before she drove away, she raised her hand up (a benign wave), hoping he'd realize that meant thank you.

As he turned towards her Jeep one last time before he went back in his diner, Luke saw her wave, and gently waved back.

She gave him a huge smile in return and drove away, which made Luke happy. He stared at her Jeep until it was out of sight, hearing the million of droplets of rain crashing thunderously onto the top of his umbrella. He didn't mind it though.

Even though the wind was wickedly laughing in his ear, and telling him he was an idiot, he was happy. Even though, his shirt was soaked and he'd probably never see his jacket again, he was happy.

The explosion of thunder forced him out of his trance as he carefully went back into the diner, trying not to pull a Lorelai (where the door crashes into the wall).

Instead of pulling a Lorelai, the door whispered a _ding_ , which the sound was no match for the pelting of rain and explosion of thunder. Nobody noticed he had walked in, except Jess, his nephew, who was trying to hide his laughter with a smirk.

He always knew Luke was trying way too hard to get Lorelai to go out with him. He could see it. God, the whole town could see it. The only person who seemed blind to his attempts was Lorelai, which made Luke look pathetic.

As he passed Jess to go upstairs to change his damp shirt, he commented on his smirk, whispering, "Shut up."

Meanwhile, Lorelai knew she was late to work. Well, she had already went earlier, but she promised Mia she'd be back in an hour since she had to talk to Christopher. It's been two long hours.

God, how could she have been so stupid. She could've risked her job because she was too busy yelling at Chris and staring at Luke.

 _God, I'm a whore_.

Running into the inn, Lorelai wrestled with the wind, trying to shut the door, while the wind tried to push it towards her and into the wall.

People stared at her as she won the battle, slamming the door into the lock.

Painting, she held her back against it for a minute, even though it was perfectly closed.

Lorelai ran her left hand through her extremely damp hair, trying to sink in everything that had just happened. Chris yelled at her, she told him she didn't love him, she stayed in the rain, and Luke helped her get dry.

At the thought of Luke, she smiled and looked down at the rain-stained, black, leather jacket she was wearing. She ran her left hand through the material of the jacket on her right arm, and smiled.

It smelled like him: coffee and pumpkin spice. It also smelled a little like rain because of the storm, but she could easily wash that out. The smell of Luke would probably be there for awhile, which she wanted.

"Lorelai!" Sookie yelled as she ran towards her friend, "I thought you died!"

She hugged Lorelai as she bear hugged her back, "Let's just say I had a pretty messed up morning."

"Oh my god," Sookie yelled as she let go of Lorelai's hug, "Your hair is so wet. Did you get caught in the storm?"

"Something like that."

"Are you okay? Did you crash your car?" Sookie asked with her eyes wide open.

Lorelai laughed, "No, no. I'm okay, Sookie. If I did crash the car, I would've called you and acted as my usual cool, calm, collected self."

While Lorelei kept babbling, Sookie stared at her sudden change in jackets, frowning at the size of it, knowing it probably wasn't hers, "Where did you get this?"

Lorelai frowned. _Shit_ , she thought. She didn't want her to notice. Instead explaining, Lorelai did her usual thing, she lied with a joke, "I stole it."

"Really?" Sookie asked with a smirk, trying hard not to laugh at her stupid remark.

Lorelai shook her head, "It doesn't matter...it has been a really long morning…"

Sookie nodded, "Yeah, the storm is really bad. I hope Rory will get home okay."

"She will. I told her to meet me here after school," Lorelai informed Sookie. Instead of going on with the subject any further, she asked, "So...did Mia notice I was gone?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, she was at a board meeting all morning. You got lucky, but I bet she wouldn't of cared if you were gone this long. Mia loves you."

Lorelai nodded, "I know...I just don't wanna take advantage of that love."

Sookie frowned, looking at Lorelai's jacket, "I just can't help but notice that I've seen that jacket before."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows as she exhaled a long breathe, "Well, there are a lot of jackets like this one. The Greasers wore these, so did Michael Jackson, and let's not forget when our girl Marilyn Monroe wore a leather jacket like this. She proved women looked _way_ better in these things than men."

Sookie frowned, "You, Lorelai Gilmore, had a sudden interest to look like Marilyn Monroe?"

Lorelai nodded her head, "Yes, I also was thinking about dying my hair blonde and using one of those hair conditioners that really gives it that poof, you know? Also, on the way home, I might grab a snickers bar to eat."

As Lorelai babbled, trying to avert Sookie from the conversation, her friend's frown turned into a smile as she excitedly started to jump up and down, "I know who wears that jacket!"

Lorelai exhaled heavily as Sookie figured out, " _It's Luke's_!"

She awkwardly stood there as she rolled her eyes, half-smiling, "Yes, it's his, but that doesn't matter."

Sookie smiled as she bit down on her lip, "Tell me more! Tell me more! Tell me the story!"

Lorelai hesitated as customers were starting to stare at the two of them. Mainly because Lorelai was wet from the rain, causing her to look strange. A close second was Sookie making lots of noise as she questioned her about what happened.

 _Dirty!_ She thought to herself at the thought of that sentence.

"Can we go in the kitchen?" Lorelai whispers to Sookie, causing her to stop jumping up and down. She knew the situation was suddenly turning serious or weird enough where they needed to talk in private.

"Sure. Sure thing."

As soon as they reached the inn's kitchen, Sookie raised her eyebrows, "Come on, spill. I love yeah, but I need to know these things."

Lorelai sighed, "I know, I know. That's why I'm going to tell you. Okay, so the meeting between Chris and I didn't go so well."

"When do they?"

"Well, it was public so it made it worse. We fought in the middle of Luke's," Lorelai informed.

"Was Patty there?"

"Of course Patty was there."

"Oh god, you're screwed."

Lorelai's eyes went wide, "I know! Especially since Christopher was drunk! He was also asking me questions about our relationship. I had to shout to him that I didn't love him in front of half the town."

"Everyone knows?"

"Everyone knows."

Sookie started to chop some vegetables, still listening to her best friend, "How did Luke react?"

"That's the thing," Lorelai quickly responded, "As soon as Christopher left, he yelled at Patty to not say a word, otherwise she'd never be a customer there ever again."

"Wow, was that a death threat?"

"I don't know."

Sookie smiled, "What else did he do?"

Lorelai nervously played with her fingers, knowing how Sookie would react to the next part, "Well...when I left the diner, Chris was there. He drove away on his motorcycle and purposely splashed more water into my face."

"With his motorcycle or hands?"

"Yes, with our hands. We played "mud fight" in Jackson's garden."

"Bad mood?" Sookie casually asked as she continued to chop vegetables, going on to fruit.

"Extremely. Anyways, Luke saw that Chris did that and came out with a coat and umbrella. Then, escorted me to my car, holding my waist so I wouldn't blow away."

Sookie smirked, "He held your waist? Wow."

"I know!"

Sookie set down her knife and wiped her hands together. When she finished, she stepped a few feet closer to Lorelai and whispered, "Do you have feelings for him?"

Lorelai sighed, "That's the thing, I don't know anymore. There was this moment where I thought...I don't know," she waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"What moment? Did you kiss?"

"No, but we stared at one another for a long time, but it wasn't awkward or weird...I don't know. I barely understand it myself. It was kind of like that cheesy moment in a Disney movie to be honest."

Sookie laughed as she wiped her hands against her apron, "It could've been 'the look'."

"The look?"

Sookie laughed in a quirky way before adding, "It's supposed to be some kind of rumor, but it says that if you do that sort of thing, you're meant to be."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Lorelai smirked, "Where'd you find that? _Us Weekly_?"

" _New York Times_."

"Really?"

"Yup, I swear. Horoscope section."

Lorelai smiled at the thought. What if Luke and her were meant to be? What if they were supposed to date and get married. The thought gave her a little glow for the rest of the day.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to write reviews and tell me how you think it is. I really like to hear your guys opinions so I can make this story and my writing better. Thanks!**_

 _ **For the next few chapters, what happens when Lorelai accidentally wears the jacket to Friday Night dinner? What happens when The Gilmores drive into the storm? And what happens when Chris is unwelcomely invited?**_


	3. Emily, there's a storm outside

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any characters in it.**_

 _I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Don't worry, there are more things to come. I hope you guys are like me, and nothing makes me fangirl more when someone else points out that Lorelai or Luke likes one another, so that's what I'm going to do. So...what happens when a Lorelei accidentally wears the jacket to Friday night dinner_?

Three days later, Friday afternoon, Lorelai Gilmore was dying to get her hands on a cup of coffee. Her natural instinct would have made her go to Luke's, but mother nature was not agreeing with her initial reaction. The mixture of rain, wind, and thunder caused a superstorm, which came and went every few hours.

Apparently, mother nature did not like Luke and Lorelai very much because whenever she craved that cup of coffee, a storm came in, causing her to just make her own.

Chilton, for the first time in a decade, actually called off school that Friday because they were afraid there would be a hurricane warning in the early afternoon, which Lorelai was super excited about. She wasn't excited for the hurricane, but she was excited that Rory got a break from school, which meant she could spend time with her.

As Lorelai and Rory were stuck inside all day, they mostly talked, but also played games and watched a few movies. As the day went on, Lorelai automatically assumed Friday night dinner was canceled due to the weather. She assumed wrong.

In the middle of the afternoon, when the storm started to pass, The Gilmore Girls got a call, interrupting their hilarious conversation about _the Brady Bunch_. Lorelai half-hoped it was Luke calling her, so she immediately answered, saying in a flirtatious voice, "Well, well. It's been a long time."

"Who is this?" Emily barked, causing Lorelai to scream.

 _Did I just flirt with my mother?! Wow, my love life is getting sad_.

"It's me, Lorelai. Who else would talk to you sarcastically?" She lied as she stuck out her tongue to Rory, symbolizing it was Emily on the phone.

"I should have known," Emily said in a monotone voice, "For a second, I thought I dialed the wrong number and reached a whorehouse."

"Well mom, that's me," Lorelai kidded, "So...why have you called?"

"I hope you know that we are still expecting you for dinner tonight."

Lorelai gave Rory a long look as she covered the bottom of the phone with the palm of her hand, whispering, "She still wants wants us to come to Friday night dinner…"

Rory's face looked like she'd been slapped, "Tell that woman she's crazy."

Lorelai uncovered the phone, putting her lips closer to the microphone, "Mom, Rory wants to tell you that you're crazy."

Rory gave her mom an unappreciative look that said, _Really mom? Did you have to tell her I thought she was a raving lunatic?_

"What? How am I crazy?" Emily asked in a rather bitter tone, "Is it crazy to want to see family once a week?"

"Mom, there's literally a hurricane out there."

Emily exhaled deeply, causing Lorelai to believe she had won the argument. Before she could shout _ah ha_ into the receiver, Emily retorted, "Well, I guess we will have to cancel all the payments towards Chilton tomorrow."

"See you later…" Lorelai said slowly into the receiver, swearing in her head, "Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, Lorelai," Emily said with pride. She liked winning arguments, especially when it was with Lorelai. Emily didn't like to fight with her daughter, but she loved when she outsmarted her because they were both equally witty. That was the only trait the two of them shared. But they've both experienced different lifestyles, so they believe in different things, causing their wits to not match sometimes. This is why they start a lot of arguments, usually small, but they sometimes mean the world to one or the other. Sometimes, they are neck in neck, literally trying to strangle one another.

As Lorelei set the phone into the receiver, she felt that feeling. She wanted to strangle her mother, but she was nearly 30 miles away so she couldn't do so. She sighed deeply as she looked into her daughter's same colored eyes, speaking in a frustrated tone, "We have to go over there for dinner, tonight."

Rory gave her mother a puzzled look, "So you couldn't convince her? Maybe you should've mentioned our car will flip over on the way there."

Lorelei sighed, "No, I guess we will have to drive like we are in _fast and furious_."

"So we're gonna die?"

"Exactly."

Since it was already 6:00pm, they had little time to get ready before they had to leave. Rory threw on a nice, black dress, covering it with a heavy raincoat and boots. She hoped her grandmother wouldn't comment on her rain boots, especially since they were a sickly color of green. They were indeed noticeable, and would later be commented by her grandmother.

Lorelai ran up to her room five minutes before Rory did, so she could change into the proper Friday night dinner attire. Because if Lorelai didn't look good, Emily would point it out and say Rory didn't look good. Then, she would question her parenting, which she didn't feel like getting into at the moment. As you could tell, Lorelai knew that conversation too well.

At the thought, Lorelai suddenly remembered a small memory from her childhood. She was maybe eight or nine, and she (of course) got into an argument with her mother. The argument went on for a week straight. During the middle of that week, their was a fancy party they had to attend to. Lorelai finally thought of a way to win the argument. Lorelai wouldn't wear a dress.

What the nine-year-old Lorelai planned to do was steal one of Christopher's tuxedos and wear it. She was so excited to do it, she would barely sleep, smiling at the fake, glowing stars that smiled back down at her. When she took her jacket off during the party, revealing the tuxedo, Emily was extremely infuriated, not wanting her daughter to look like a boy. Lorelai had thought she had won the battle, but Emily was smart in comparison to the nine-year-old rebel, and forced her to just wear her jacket during the whole party.

Lorelai didn't know why she remembered that memory now, but it made her laugh. The thought of her younger self made her smile as she started to get dressed.

As she took off her Monkey's t-shirt and dark, blue jeans, Lorelai saw Luke's jacket perfectly folded on her bed, asking her to put it on. The thought of a few days before warmed her heart up as she looked down at it.

Lorelai dressed into an intricate red dress (which she would later wear to her daughter's high school graduation), and planned to put on high black boots. She also did nothing to her short, curly hair, which reached down to the top of her shoulders.

When it came to her style, Lorelai Gilmore was fearless. There were days where she'd wear dresses, some days where she wore very badass-looking business attire, and other days where she just wore a t-shirt and jeans.

Hearing the rain pelting the roof, she remembered what Luke had said about his jacket, _Just...wear the jacket if the weather's like this again_."

Well, the weather was as crappy as the other day...why not wear it?

No, she couldn't...it was _Friday Night Dinner_. Anything can happen there. It was like another universe there. If she wore the jacket, questions would be raised.

"Mom!" Rory shouted, "It's 6:15! We have to go!"

As Lorelai shoved her left foot into the same long, black boot she used to cover her right foot seconds earlier, she shouted, "God damn it! I'll be there in a second!"

"Mom, it needs to be now! Grandma will kill us!" Rory screamed as thunder tried to boom louder than her. Although it was loud, Lorelai could still hear her daughter, rolling her eyes at her remark.

"Emily can wait!"

"Mom!"

Without thinking (because of the rush), Lorelai quickly grabbed Luke's jacket off her bed, putting it on as she ran down the stairs, "I'm coming!"

Both of the Gilmore Girls left the house in a rush, letting the rain crash on top of them as they ran into the Jeep. Lorelai didn't notice Rory's sickly green rain boots. Rory didn't notice Lorelai's black leather jacket.

Driving, they couldn't see through the windshield at all (even with the wipers on), causing Lorelai to swear numerous times as she almost hit a tree, another car, and almost swirled off the road. The storm was a monstrous one.

Rory's heart was skipping too many beats, nervous about crashing the car, especially in this kind of weather. _Oh god. Oh god_.

Lorelai looked like she wasn't thinking about anything as she tried to use her psychic powers to see through the rain that was trying to crash through the windshield. Actually, she wasn't thinking anything, she pulled a Lorelai, and said it, "God damn it!...Emily Gilmore I will kill you...God, I don't remember a tree being there before!...Why'd stop your car in the middle of the road!"

As they reached The Gilmore residents, they quickly stopped the car, painting as the rain pelted the windshield.

"Let's never do that again," Rory confirmed as she gripped the armrest next to her tightly.

Lorelai fake smiled over at her daughter, joking in a sarcastic voice, "Well, we are going to have to do that on the way home."

"We could just spend the night here."

Lorelai truly laughed for a moment, wiping fake tears from her cheeks and banging her hand against the armrest as she snorted. After seeing Rory's pissed off face, she stopped, "Oh, you weren't kidding?"

"No, I wasn't, missy."

"While, it sounded like it."

"Well, I wasn't."

"We are not spending the night here."

"Why not?"

Lorelai frowned, "I can name all the reasons."

"Go ahead."

After thinking for a minute, she thought of nothing. Instead of saying _I don't know_ , she said, "Well, I'm your mother and I know what's best for you."

Rory gave her confused look, pointing out the window, "And the best thing for me is to drive out into a storm, a suicide attempt?"

"I'll think about."

"What?"

Lorelai sighed, "Okay, it just depends how it goes in there. If we don't fight, we can stay. If we do, then we get our butts outta there."

Rory exhaled a long breath, groaning as she did so, "Fine."

The two Gilmore Girls ran out of the car, trying not to get their hair wet as they ran for the entryway.

Lorelai quickly rang the doorbell, shivering as she hugged herself in Luke's leather jacket.

Rory gave her mother a puzzled look, "I've never seen you wear that before. Is it new?"

Lorelai started to take it off, "Oh shit…"

"What? Did I say something. There's nothing wrong with the look of it, it just looks new. And big…"

"Help me take this off," Lorelai told Rory as she tried to take her right hand out of the sleeve, getting it stuck halfway from the rush.

"What's the big deal? It's a nice jacket."

Lorelai breathed heavily, "Oh god, they are going to notice…"

"Notice what?"

Lorelai's eyes went wide, "It's a man's jacket, Rory!"

Rory tried to help her mom get out of the coat, but her elbow and hand were truly stuck in between the sleeve, "Mom, the only way out of this coat is to put it back on again, then take it off."

Lorelai exhaled heavily as she quickly started to put it back on, her heart having a little stroke.

"Who's is it?" Rory quickly asked, helping her mom get her arm untangled from the coat, "It looks fancy."

As Lorelai fully put it on again, she whispered, " _It's Luke's_."

The door opened, revealing Emily Gilmore, saying, "Come in, come in. It's pouring out. That stupid maid didn't answer the door...now your hair's all wet."

They both quickly stepped in. Lorelai with Luke's jacket and Rory with her sickly green boots, which Emily noticed both immediately.

"What are you two wearing?" She asked as soon as the door shut behind them, causing the noise of the storm to decrease.

"Stuff for the storm, mom," Lorelai answered as she started to take Luke's coat off, "You didn't expect us to wear full on ball gowns, did you? If you did then you should've added that to the pleasant phone call you gave us earlier."

Emily sighed, "No, Lorelai. I just expected you to look nice in front of our guests."

"You had the soul to force other people to a meal while a storm's going on? What other guests?"

"The Hayden's."

Since Rory only knew that Christopher's girlfriend was pregnant, her initial reaction was sadness. She didn't have the heart to see him.

Lorelai gave her mom an angry look, having the urge to tug her by the shirt, but she didn't. Instead, she whispered, "I just had a very _pleasant_ encounter with him, and I don't feel like talking to him."

Rory gave her mother a puzzled look, asking in a sad tone, "What?"

Emily looked closely at both of them, squinting at both of their outfits like she didn't even want to look at them, "Rory, take off your boots. Although it's rude to not have shoes on, it's worse to have those on."

As Rory followed her command, Lorelai gave her mother an angry look, "Mom, you have to make The Haydens leave. We don't want to see them."

Emily ignored her statement, commenting in a truly serious voice, "Lorelai, I hate that dress. Put your coat back on so you can cover it up."

Lorelai totally forgot everything she was mad about, hearing Rory's laughter, she asked, "What?"

"You heard me," Emily smiled like she knew everything that happened, causing Lorelai to get mad, "Put on your jacket, that dress is ugly."

"What do you have against my dress?" Lorelai asked defensively as memories of her childhood came flooding back, "What, it isn't a pantsuit?"

"Lorelai, just do as I say. Don't cause a commotion like you always do."

"Mom, the coat's wet," she said, trying to get her mom to change her mind, "It's full of tiny, individual raindrops that are ready to soak your couch."

Emily's smirk turned into a smile, "Oh Lorelai, your coat is leather. It's already almost dry."

Lorelai frowned as her mother's remark was correct. The leather coat in her arms only had very few drops of rain water on it. In a normal situation, she would've bellowed something like, _Oh my god, this coat is amazing! The power of Luke_ , but in this situation, she scowled, whispering, "Really? This stupid goddamn coat had to have magical powers at this moment?"

Emily walked away with a smile, announcing their names, "Christopher, look who's here! Lorelai and Rory!"

The two Gilmore Girls frowned at one another as Rory took off her shoes, exposing the world's most embarrassing fluffy socks, while Lorelai put on Luke's coat, thinking of one hundred ways to rip her mother's head off.

"I'm guessing we aren't sleeping over," Rory remarked in a whisper as she looked down at her fluffy, polka dot socks.

Lorelai fake laughed in a whisper, smiling down at her daughter, who was getting to be about her height, "Not a chance."

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was kind-of boring, but we are getting to the good stuff next few chapters. What happens when Christopher notices the jacket isn't hers? What happens when the whole family gets into an award winner Friday night dinner argument? What happens when the Gilmore Girls drive home in the storm?**_


	4. Play it, Gilmore

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the character in it.**_

 _I hope you are still reading haha. Please don't forget to write reviews for a better reading pleasure for you and a better writing experience for me. Okay, so here is where the chaos begins, and where the fanfic becomes very fanfictiony_

As the Gilmore Girls walked into the family's living room, the first thing they heard was, "Hey, Lore," causing them to both roll their eyes. It was more of a mental eye roll as they walked in with the fakest of smiles plastered on their faces.

Although she acted greatly displeased at her father, Rory missed him. She wanted her old father back. Even though he was never there, she missed his old personality. He perfectly matched her mother back then because of his power to retort anything she said with an even more funny remark. Rory missed that, and she was pretty sure her mother did as well.

"Hey, Chris," Lorelai said in a polite, high pitched tone, which (the voice) meant he was about two words away from receiving a punch in the face. As he came in for a bear hug, she (yet again) dodged it for the one armed, half ass hug. He didn't appreciate that very much as he awkwardly patted her on the back during the very few seconds of their so-called "embrace".

Mister and Misses Hayden shook both of the Gilmore Girl's hands quickly, not making any form of eye contact with Lorelai as they sat down.

"An interesting shoe choice," Mrs. Hayden immediately whispered about Rory's fluffy socks as she drank a long sip of her Scotch, hoping she'd get drunk and faint.

Emily looked over at Rory and did a fake, polite laugh, "Well, the horrible storm made her high heels all wet, and god forbid if the floors got wet…"

Mrs. Hayden laughed a very rich-person laugh, "Ah, yes. I couldn't bear it either. I understand now. For a minute, I thought she was being rude."

As the two women babbled on about carpets and wooden floors, the two old men (Richard and Mr. Hayden) talked about how their golf game was, of course.

As they were catching up, Christopher, Lorelai, and Rory sat in an uncomfortable silence as they stared at one another. Lorelai at Christopher and Christopher at Lorelai. Rory was just there, glancing between both of their murderous stares, wondering who would break first.

"Oh, Lorelai," Mrs. Hayden said, interrupting their stare, "Why are you wearing a coat?"

Lorelai's angry look went from Christopher to Emily as she replied, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Her mother laughed politely like she had no clue in the world what was going on, "Lorelai said she was cold at the door. This poor one was cold since the day she was born. Have I ever told you that story?"

Emily was smart. Just like Lorelai, she knew how to avert people from thought by just using words or talking faster than the opponent could think.

Mr. Hayden cleared his throat as Emily started to tell the story, "Lorelai, it's a very nice coat. Where'd you get it?"

She frowned, looking down at it. _What was a good place for this coat?_ She only knew where women's clothes were. Lorelai rubbed her hand against the leather as the long moment of silence made the coming answer seem awkward, "Goodwill…"

"At Abercrombie," Emily interrupted, "It was so expensive, but only the best for Lorelai…"

"Hmm," Mr. Hayden sighed, taking a closer look at her coat, "Is that a man's coat? It's big…"

Lorelai bit her lip as she said, "Well, I bought this jacket for severe weather. The woman's size was big enough, actually it fit like a glove, but it didn't keep me warm enough. So I figured, what the hell? Let's just buy it from the men's section."

"Charming," Mrs. Hayden sarcastically whispered to her husband as she took another long sip of her alcohol.

There was a long moment of awkward silence. The only sounds were from the storm, shaking the house and pelting the windows hard enough where it sounded like they were about to break through. As the seconds passed, Lorelai and Rory looked at one another, thinking, _Let's get out of here_ , but they knew they couldn't. Emily Gilmore had them trapped like they were flies and she was the Venus Flytrap.

"Lore," Christopher suddenly blurted out, interrupting the long moment of silence, "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, appalled that he would bring it up in front of _everyone_.

He sighed heavily, clearly not having any concern as everyone else stared at the both of them, "The other day."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she looked down at her hands, "Chris, it doesn't matter. I don't care. Let's not cause a commotion, especially _now_."

He stood up, "Lore, please. We need to talk. I...I was really messed up the other day."

That comment caused everyone to freeze completely. _Was he drunk the other day? Did he walk around Stars Hollow stumbling? Was he slurring? Did he hit her? Did they have an affair?_ Everyone was confused, especially Rory, which usually never happened when it came to these kind of things. So when Richard looked over at her as a way to ask what happened, she shook her head. She had no idea.

"I know you were messed up," Lorelai snarled, "I was there. In fact, so was the whole town."

"Lore…"

She stood up, "Don't 'Lore' me! Chris, listen I'm mad at you. Okay, sometimes people are mad at one another. It's not the end of the goddamn world."

"I don't want you to be mad at me!" Chris yelled, causing Rory to flinch behind her mother. She was scared, "I'm sorry, but just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you can just go out with _him_!"

Lorelai frowned, "With who?!"

"The guy who isn't me!"

Lorelai stopped yelling, putting both of her hands in front of herself, "Whoa, whoa. How'd we get here? I'm confused."

"How are you confused! It's the diner guy!" Christopher yelled, "I saw you two in the rain after I left! That's his jacket, Lore! I know! I saw! I'm not an idiot!"

Lorelai took a step closer to him, "Luke! Oh my god, Chris! He was just being a friend...God! I shouldn't be explaining myself for something that doesn't include you! Also, you have no right to _spy_ on me after you leave, immaturely splashing water in my face because you're mad!"

Christopher frowned with anger, his left hand running through his hair, "God! After everything we've been through, you have to humiliate me in front of everyone and say you don't love me! In front of _everyone_!"

Lorelai laughed, "You're embarrassed! You are embarrassed! God, Chris...ugh, man! You were all up in my face saying, 'Come on, Lore! I love you! Let's marry! Let's ditch my unborn baby!"

"I did not say that!"

"You were implying it! You started a scene then, and you're starting a scene now! If you were embarrassed then, be embarrassed now because even your parents are here to see how pathetic we are! _We_ are yelling in front of our daughter! I never wanted it to get this way, okay! But it did! Because right now, at this very pleasant moment we are all sharing, I know you are drunk!"

Christopher gave Lorelai a very unpleasant stare as he clenched his fists together, staring into her angry blue eyes, "I know you are in love with _him_!"

"Maybe, I am!" Lorelai shouted, "Either way, it doesn't matter because you aren't involved with my life and that's final, okay! My life is no concern to…"

He interrupted her with a hard slap across the face. Lorelai fell, banging her head against the end table as she made her way down. Her back made contact with the open drawer, causing her to feel nothing for a moment. She screamed. Rory cried.

"You don't tell me what to do! Okay!" Christopher yelled at Lorelai as she dizzily looked up at him, her head pounding with confusion.

The world was going in slow motion to her.

Lorelai's vision started to clear since the hit wasn't that hard but her head was killing her. Although Lorelai couldn't muster to move, what she could do was show her emotions. The only look she could give Christopher was fear. Fear was the only thing she could think of. Not even anger had passed through her mind, that's how scared she was.

All of these thoughts happened under three seconds.

Before Christopher could say anything else, Richard shoved him so hard, he fell down onto the carpeted floor, "You...do not touch my daughter that way! Get out of my house!"

Mr. Hayden angrily stood up, "You do not touch my son that way!"

Richard looked appalled as he turned towards him, "Look at the way he just touched my daughter! She's on the ground because he hit her! He slapped her! He touched my daughter! She's hurt and you're appalled at the fact I shoved your son!"

"Richard!" Emily screamed.

Lorelai was on the floor, panting, and almost crying as the two men argued. She had no idea what had just happened. She didn't lose her memory; it just happened so fast.

Rory's initial reaction took over her as she ran up to her fallen mother, tears falling down her face, "Mom? Mom?"

"Get out of my house!" Richard screamed, "and take your drunken son with you! Now!"

"Are you kicking us out?" Mrs. Hayden asked, appalled, and sadly surprised.

"Yes!" Richard yelled, "Go! Otherwise, I'm calling the police!" He faced Christopher, "If you ever go near my daughter or granddaughter again, I will physically punish you!"

Rory ignored the conversation in the background as she lifted her mom's head off the floor. She didn't expect her to get up, but she used both her hands to pull her head into her thigh. Lorelai just laid there as Rory whispered, "It's okay...it's going to be okay…"

Richard slammed the door behind the Hayden's as they walked out into the storm. _I hope they get struck by lightning_ , he thought.

Rory was petting her mother's hair, not caring about anything around her, "It's going to be okay...dad's gone...he will be for awhile now."

Emily ignored Rory, Richard, and the Haydens as she knelt down next to Lorelai, screaming, "I can't believe you would yell at him like that! You are such a child sometimes! You embarrassed us…"

"Shut up!" Rory yelled at her grandmother, "Shut up! Sometimes, things aren't about you! Look, my mom's hurt! Maybe, you could make yourself useful for just this once and fetch some ice for her."

Emily was appalled that her beautiful, graceful granddaughter just spoke to her in that tone of voice, "Rory Gilmore! I am yelling at your mother right now.."

"Emily," Richard yelled, interrupting her meltdown, "Go fetch us some ice."

Rory smiled at her grandfather appreciatively as he went into the kitchen with Emily, yelling at her about her behavior.

She looked back down at her mom again, seeing extra dark bags under her eyes, causing Rory grief. She didn't want her mother to feel this way. Although Lorelai just experienced something extremely traumatic, she wanted her to be happy.

She felt like calling Lane and crying.

Lorelai read her daughter's face and forced a smile, "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just a little bruise. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. I'm fine. I know that was scary to watch though," she held Rory's hand, squeezing it, "I'm sorry you ever had to see something like that."

Rory nodded as tears fell down her cheeks as even more were clinging to her eyes, trying not to fall out. She had to be brave for her mother.

The Gilmore Girls sat in silence for awhile. They didn't know what to say because they've never experienced anything like this before. Maybe in a story it sounded like a weak situation, but it definitely was not. This event would trigger others, start arguments, and kill relationships. It also would start to mentally kill people, the moment devoting all its time to ruin any other happy moments by reminding them the situation existed.

Lorelai would be the most affected, especially since this moment triggered others and she was included in them all. This moment would weigh on her like Atlas carrying the world over his shoulders.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hate Christopher because I sure do. Please don't forget to write reviews so your reading experience and my writing habits will be better.**_


End file.
